


Wetting Adventure's

by FishPen4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPen4/pseuds/FishPen4
Summary: This is going to be a series of oneshots around the four corners of the love square and watersports.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 32





	1. Patrol Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug gets desperate during patrol with Chat.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were currently out on patrol, jumping from rooftop to rooftop on their search for trouble.

Chat noticed that Ladybug seemed to be struggling to keep up like she usually could. Something was up. 

He waited a moment for her to catch up.  
"Hey, are you alright? You seem slower than usual." Chat asked, concern laced his voice as she stopped next to him.

Close up Chat could see that she was sweating, it glistened on her rosier then normal cheeks.

Chat would have found the sight beautiful but his concern for his lady overshadowed any rouge thoughts he might have had.

"Just peachy!" Ladybug said with a squeaking voice. Her fists clenched at her sides as she shifted from foot to foot. "Let's hurry and finish this patrol."

Chat gave her a disbelieving stare that pierced her and made her double over.

"Fine! I really need to pee! Happy?" She said, her hands darting between her legs, all efforts of trying to be subtle abandoned.

Chats eyes widened as he understood. They couldn't take off their suits and therefore couldn't go to the toilet while transformed.

"You could go home and leave the rest of the patrol to me, milady. I don't mind taking over for tonight." Chat said, trying to ignore the tightening of his nether regions. 

He did not think that the sight of his lady desperately wriggling and squirming from foot to foot to try to delay the impending flood arousing! So why was he getting hard? 

Chat's breath hitched as Ladybug suddenly made a squeaking sound and cursed under her breath.

"I don't think I can make it back, Chat. I can barely hold it." 

Chat watched as a dark red spot appeared around Ladybugs crotch, as though it were fabric absorbing it.

Chat's mind wandered briefly as he wondered what his suit would do if he were to wet himself but he quickly pushed that thought away as he heard Ladybug moan.

"This is so embarrassing." Ladybug whimpered and hung her head, cheeks flaming bright red.

The wet spot grew as she lost a bit more control of her bladder.

Chat looked around quickly trying to come up with a solution. There was an ally on either side of the roof they were on but he was sure that was a bad idea. Anyone could catch them. 

He couldn't find a solution and he was starting to panic as his lady whined and lost more urine into her suit.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I can't think of anything."

"Chat I don't think I'll be able to hold it any more." Ladybug whispered. 

Chat saw tears flowing down his lady's cheeks as she grew humiliated by the situation. 

She was the Superheroine of paris. She could hold her bladder. Yet here she was having an accident like a child.

Chat knew he had to comfort his lady when the inevitable happened, or else she would never forgive herself and think he thought she was gross. 

The wet patch was making its way down both her legs as they shook with the strain of holding back. The fabric of the suit glistening under the moonlight.

Chat moved to hug her and hold her right as she gave up the fight, letting it flood out of her and into her suit that was doing its best to try and contain the liquid. It was in vain though as is spattered around their feet in a rapidly growing puddle.

Chat held her tight in his embrace while she shook and whimpered as the stream continued to flow.

"I'm so sorry Chat." Ladybug cried. Sobbing into his shoulder. "This is so gross."

"Hey, hey. I don't blame you. You were so strong, holding on for so long. You must have been really full. I promise I am not mad, or disappointed or even grossed out. If anything it was really hot. Watching you lose control like that." Chat took a shuddering exhale as he tried to take back the admision. 

His hard on was getting uncomfortable, trapped in the leather prision of his suit but he ignored it to comfort his lady.

Her stream slowed to a stop.

Ladybug looked up at him in a look akin to hope. 

"You're not?" Ladybug whispered.

"Never. I could never be disappointed or disgusted by you. Not even a bit of urine. We have all been there. I've had lots of close calls." 

Chat helped ladybug step out of the puddle of urine. Chat noticed it was quite large and was impressed with how much she must have been holding.

"I think we have both had enough for tonight. Why don't we each go home and get cleaned up?" Chat suggested, still supporting Ladybug.

She nodded in response and stepped out of his embrace.

Both of her legs were beyond soaked and occasional drops dripped onto the roof. She was still shaking but not as much as earlier and she had drying tear tracks down her face.

Chats boots were wet along with the bottom of his legs but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

"I promise this doesn't change anything. You're still My Lady, even with a bit of pee. See you around!" Chat said before turning and parting ways. He had to get home and clean up and take care of himself, likely to images of his lady peeing.

Tonight certainly turned out different from anything he could have imagined but he found he wouldn't have changed it if he had to do it again.


	2. Locked In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien get locked together and Marinette is desperate.

'I thought I was supposed to have lady luck on my side, not against me!' Marinette thought as she tried to keep still. 

Her and Adrien were currently locked in the art supply cupboard at school and would remain there until someone came and found them.

The teacher had sent them off to get some coloured paper for a project and when they got in, the door swung shut behind them, trapping them in as it automatically locked. 

They had been in there for half an hour, each without their phones and Tikki was asleep in her bag that was still in the class so she couldn't get her to phase through and unlock the door. 

They had both taken up residence on the floor for the wait and over the course of the half hour Marinette had become aware of a need of hers.

She was desperate to piss. Every breath she took shook her bladder and made her want to whimper. She crossed her ankles and tried to discreetly grind into the floor, desperate for some form of relief without release.

A spurt escaped her barricade and soaked into her underwear. She failed to suppress a whimper this time and managed to gain Adriens attention from where he had been reading labels of various things lining the shelves from directly opposite her on the floor.

"Hey, you ok? You look sick." Adrien asked her.

She put her head on her knees and shuddered, shaking her head no.

"What's wrong?"

Marinette pathetically whined as she lost another spurt, her underwear growing damp.

"I really have to pee." Marinette whispered, barely more than a breath of wind. But Adrien heard her.

He flushed deep red and looked at the floor to her left. "O-oh. I didn't realize. Will you be able to hold it?."

Marinette shook her head and shoved one of her hands between her legs, all embarrassment shoved to the side to try to find some relief. She felt her hand grow damp as she lost a large leak. 

There was now a very noticeable wet spot on the pink fabric of her jeans.

Adrien was visibly staring at the wet patch as it grew bigger as she lost a bit more urine into it.

Marinette closed her eyes and wished the ground would swallow her up right now and save her the embarrassment of peeing herself infront of her crush.

She could hear the rustling of fabric and she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder.  
She gasped in surprise and nearly lost complete control as she leaked more into the wet fabric.

"Here" Adrien said, handing her his white overshirt.

Marinette stared uncomprehending as she took the shirt from him. 

"You can use that to catch most of the urine. That way you won't be leaving a mess on the floor. When we're found I'll hide you from view until you can get cleaned up and changed."

Marinette was shaking with strain and barely restrained tears at the thoughtfulness. Instead of being disgusted and hating her, he was here helping and supporting her. 

"Put it between your legs and let go. I can see you really need to go and it's not worth holding for longer than needed. I don't mind. I promise. Trust me. Please?"

Marinette looked up at him as her tears started leaking out of her eyes and she nodded. Seeing him smile at her encouragingly. 

She stuffed the fabric in between her legs just in time for a tidal wave of desperation to hit over her and she couldn't hold it any more. She let go and let the relief wash over her as she felt her wet pants get wetter and Adrien's shirt get soaked.

She moved the shirt around so it would catch most of the pee as she let the contents of her very full bladder out.

Adrien gently stroked her back and spoke words of encouragement to her. Her stream began to slow down to a stop and she released a breath she didn't know until now she had been holding. 

Removing the shirt from between her legs to assess the damage she found her pink jeans were soaked around the crotch area and the floor was damp with pee. She used the remaining clean parts of the shirt to wipe up the excese piss off the ground. Her hands were coated in pee and she felt the most embarrassed she ever had.

She was waiting for the moment where adrien backs away in disgust and tells her to never speak to her again before telling the whole school about how much of a baby she is that she can't even hold her bladder and she will never confess to him, or get married, or have three children and a hamster named- 

"Marinette, it's alright. I promise. We all have accidents from time to time. I don't care. Really." Adrien murmured to her and she realised she must have been hyperventilating. 

She was still trying to steady her breathing and heart rate when the lock on the door jiggled and a click echoed around the small cupboard.

She squeaked as Adrien took the sooden shirt from her grasp as he hauled her to her feet, just as the door opened revealing Alya and Nino. 

They both brightened at the sight of their missing friends and went to hug their respective best friends.

Adrien held an arm up in a stop gesture and they both stopped, both looking confused as they took in their friends expressions.

Adrien was looking apprehensive and Marinette looked mortified.

Alya, ever the journalist, was the first to notice the soaked shirt and Marinette's wet crotch. 

"Mari, honey, why don't we go and get you cleaned up." Alya said in a motherly voice, hooking an arm around her shoulders and leading her to the closest bathroom.

Adrien was left standing with an overshirt soaked in pee and an uncomfortable semi which he ignored in favor of getting himself cleaned up.


	3. Hang Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien needs to pee while hanging out with his girlfriend, Marinette

Marinette was hanging out with her boyfriend, Adrien in her room, they were sitting next to each other on the chaise lounge watching a movie. 

Marinette had noticed that Adrien couldn't seem to sit still. Constantly changing position and wriggling around as though he couldn't get comfortable.

Presently, she noticed that he was sweating and clenching his jaw and hands so tight that Marinette was worried he was going to break something.

She gently laid her hand on his shoulder and he jumped as though he had been electrocuted.

Marinette's frown deepened as he grunted, curling into a ball.

"Adrien? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, don't worry." Adrien said in a strained voice, giving a model fake smile, but even that wasn't up to his usual standards.

"Adrien…" Marinette said in a warning voice and a matching expression on her face.

Adrien visibly swallowed and began shaking. He closed his eyes and took a shallow breath. 

"I really need to piss." He swallowed again and Marinette watched as he ground the heel of his foot into his crotch in an effort to keep it contained. A wet spot appeared on the blue of his jeans. He grunted again and shoved his hand down to grope himself to keep the rest contained for a little longer.

"Hmm… sure enough. What are you going to do about it?" Marinette asked, wondering if he would pick up what she was hinting.

"Hopefully go. And soon." A shudder ran through him and the wet spot grew bigger.

"Well if you don't then you will make a mess won't you? We can't have that now can we? We can't have you messing up my floor or wetting your pants. What then?" Marinette asked. A smirk on her face as she watched his eyes grow wide and the wet spot grew.

"I-I don't k-know, please Mari. I can't hold it." 

To reaffirm his point the fabric of his pants grew largely wetter as he almost lost full control.

"All right. Come on. Up you get." Marinette pulled him up by one arm, the other securely placed between his legs. The change in gravity moved his bladder and he leaked again.

She pulled him to the other side of the room where she had a sink. She herself had gone in there a few times when she was too desperate or busy to go downstairs.

"Go on." She prompted.

"W-what! You want me to piss in the sink?"

"Exactly. Hurry before you piss on the floor."

Adrien swallowed and suppressed a shiver as he took his free hand to try to undo his jeans.

He got the button undone and was working on the zip when another spurt dribbled out of him. He used both hands to stop it from getting bigger before recomposing himself to continue.

He barely got his penis out of his pants when he started pissing. It got on his hands and he missed the sink a bit but he didn't care, lost in the bliss of relief. 

Marinette watched as Adrien came undone, pissing into the sink as though it was the best thing in the world for him to be doing. 

Marinette's breaths came in short, sharp, gasps as she watched his piss continue to flow out of his pulsing penis, down the smooth porcelain sink and down the drain.  
His stream eventually slowed down and dripped to an end. 

Adrien shook his penis to rid it of the last few drops clinging to the head before rezipping himself up in his damp pants.  
Marinette wondered why he bothered, his pants were already a lost cause.

His legs were shaking and Marinette supported him as they walked back to the chaise lounge after they cleaned up.

"Next time why don't you go before you get that desperate?" Marinette said, secretly hoping that he wouldn't listen and they would have a repeat of this at some point. She blushed at the thought.

Adrien simply grunted as he observed the state of his soiled jeans.


	4. Pissed Working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is too busy with work to use the bathroom.

Adrien sat in his office at home working on some important work for the company, listening to the sounds of the sewing machine coming through the wall from where his wife was working on a commission. 

He had to get all this done as soon as possible so there wouldn't be a hold up and unfortunately that meant no breaks for anything. That included toilet breaks.

He had been working for three hours with his drink bottle next to him to keep him hydrated and he wondered whether it would be better to be dehydrated then his current predicament.

All that water had slowly filtered through him, filling his bladder and making him very desperate to go. He saw that he had only half an hour left of work to do.

He shoved his hand down to grip his penis as it threatened to leak. He could do this. Get his work done and then he could go to the bathroom. He couldn't get distracted.

He pushed his need to the back of his brain and redoubled his efforts to work.

Twenty minutes passed when a sudden wave overcame him. Making him double over in a desperate attempt to keep it contained until the wave passed. 

He decided to keep going, he could hold it for ten more minutes. 

As the minutes passed it was all Adrien could do to ignore his bladder that pulsed inside of him waves of desperation and kept working. It became harder and harder to concentrate and he realised he would need more time then he thought to complete his work.

One hand now taking up permanent residence between his legs and grinding back against the chair to find some kind of relief, Adrien decided he had come too far to back out now.

By the time he had finished he was beyond desperate. His jeans had a wet patch and he was shaking from the effort of holding back the flood. The other hand went to join the first in the fight and he whimpered as he rocked back and forth on his leather chair.

A knock came at his door and a moment later it opened to show Marinette.

"Hey, I'm taking a break for dinner, what do you want?" She asked, coming into the room. "Are you ok?" She asked, coming close enough to see the state he was in.

Adrien flushed dark red out of embarrassment as he realised something.

He would never be able to make it. He was seconds away from an accident and Marinette was there to watch.

He supposed he was the holder of the embodiment of bad luck. It wasn't too unexpected to have this much bad luck.

He whined as more urine trickled onto the fabric of his jeans and the dark patch began to slowly but steadily spread as his bladder began to give out.

Marinette saw this and hurried over to him.

"Oh honey! It's alright. Let go. It's going to happen anyway, you're just hurting yourself holding it any longer. There you go." Marinette whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind.

At her words Adrien found his last bit of control stripped. His bladder started to flood out of him in earnest. 

His jeans turned dark and glistening as they became waterlogged and it trickled onto the chair and down onto the floor. The patterning of piss hitting the wooden floor along with the hissing from between his legs resounded around the small office.

"You're doing so well Honey. Let it all out. Don't hold it. You're doing great." Marinette whispered in his ear as he continued to piss himself at his chair.

After what felt to Adrien as minutes passed before his stream slowed down and stopped. Marinette hugging him and whispering in his ear the whole time.

"Doesn't that feel better? I'll go get a towel and new pants, you're going to need a shower. Can you stand up for me?"

Adrien stood and the pee that had collected in the chair was dragged to join the pee on the floor. He stood in the considerably sized puddle, jeans dripping down to add to the mess.

Marinette took his wet hand without hesitation and helped him out of the office and into the bathroom. 

"I'll go clean up, I'll bring some fresh pants." Marinette said before leaving to find towels.

Adrien slowly stipped his sodden jeans and underwear off his equally wet legs.   
He was mortified at having been caught having an accident but he was relieved that Marinette was taking it so well. He turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up.

"Mind if I join you?" Marinette asked, coming into the bathroom with a new pair of jeans and underwear for him.  
"Sure. I'm sorry." Adrien said as he stepped into the stream. Not wanting to look at Marinette and see the possible disappointment in them. 

"I'm not mad or disgusted with you Adrien. Trust me. If anything I found it really hot. Watching you lose control like that as your pants became wet and warm and you made a mess? I don't think I have ever seen anything so beautiful."

"You're into that?" Adrien asked in disbelief, making eye contact with her and seeing the hungry expression in her deep bluebell eyes.

"Please don't be disgusted with me?" Marinette said, breaking eye contact and looking at the floor as the water ran by their feet.

Adrien grabbed her hand and pulled her under the stream as he locked his lips with hers in a breathtaking kiss.

they finally parted, both panting. "Do you want to explore this more?"

"You would do that?" Marinette looked at him as though he hung the sun as he pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I would walk to the ends of earth for you. Besides, I won't say I'm not curious about this myself."

"Why don't we get cleaned up for now." 

"Good idea princess."


	5. Fun Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets home from a long photoshoot and decides to relax.

Adrien had just arrived home from a long photoshoot. It had started early in the morning and gone throughout the day.

Adrien hadn't had the chance to use the bathroom since that morning and that was many hours and many drinks later.

He was quite desperate to go by the time he closed the door to his bedroom. 

He had already had dinner and him and Ladybug weren't due to patrol tonight. There was very low risk of an akuma attack tonight since there was one during the morning that had interrupted the shoot.

All of his requirements were met to have a nice evening to himself and have his much needed relief. 

Adrien looked around his room. He didn't do this kind of this often so when he did he wanted it to be worthwhile.

He went into his bathroom and grabbed some towels. Walking back into his room he laid them carefully out on his bed, made sure that plagg had plenty of cheese and entertainment, made sure the door was closed and locked and closed the blinds on the windows he settled down on his bed, on top of the towels.

He was hard with anticipation for what was about to happen already as he undressed until he was lying on his bed in only his underwear.

He could see a slight bump on his lower abdomen of his very full bladder.

He gently placed his hand on his bladder and gave it a gentle push.

A short spurt of piss shot out and wet a small patch on his grey boxer briefs.

He felt himself get harder at the pressure and arousal and started palming himself through his underwear. He removed his hand again and pushed back on his bladder.

A warm trickle leaked out and the wet patch glistened and grew.

Adrien moaned as his hand went back to stroking his cock through his damp underwear.

A leak ran out of him without his assistance and he gasped, watching his piss absorb into the fabric.

He gripped his dick to keep it from growing bigger as a wave of desperation ran through him.

He groaned low in his throat as he felt his hand getting wet anyway as his control faltered under the pressure.

He shoved his hands into his boxer briefs and pulled out his penis as it continued leaking all over his pelvis as he started stroking intensely, his piss acting as lubrication as he was still trying to hold on.

He could feel the coil in his stomach start to tighten and he gave up holding as he started gushing.

His piss splattered over his stomach and hands as it rushed out of him. It began to roll off his stomach and onto the towels beneathe. The room filled with the sound of pattering and hissing as he let loose.

He was still stroking intensely as the coil tightened and his toes curled.

Just as his stream started to slow down it was joined by his thick white cum as he came undone onto his stomach. 

The last few drops of piss trickled out onto his stomach as Adrien panted and looked at the mess he made.

He slowly sat up and the piss on his stomach rushed down onto the towels beneath him.

The towels were thoroughly soaked but protected the bedding underneath. He got up and carried the towels to the bathroom after taking off his soaked underwear.

He would shower and rinse and dry the towels and underwear before laundry day on Wednesday.

That night he went to be and had the best night sleep he had in awhile.


	6. Fun after work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets home from work so he and Marinette decide to have some fun.

"Princess, I'm home!" Adrien called out as he closed the door to their apartment.

Marinette came out of the bedroom, dressed in his t-shirt and some baggy sweatpants. He flushed dark red at the sight of her wearing his top.

"Oh! I didn't think you would get home until five. I would have dressed properly if I had known." Marinette said and they kissed each other.

"Jeromy broke the printer so they canceled the meeting because we couldn't get our papers. It wasn't worth hanging around so I came home." Adrien replied.

"Why don't you get changed into something comfy and we can have a relaxing afternoon then?"

"I would love to milady but maybe I'll go to the toilet first."

"Oh? Why don't we have some fun instead?"

"What are you planning, milady? I hope something that involves relief?" Adrien asked as she led him into the bedroom.

"How bad do you need to go?" She asked instead.

"I could maybe hold it for another ten minutes?" Adrien asked, a bit doubtful at his own estimation.

"I'm going to hold you to that adrien." She smirked and dragged him down into a vigorous kiss.

He responded with just as much enthusiasm. They parted, both panting and with swollen lips.

"Why don't we move this to the bathroom. That way we won't have to clean the carpets." Adrien suggested.   
Marinette hummed in agreement and he led the way to the bathroom.

Once inside they resumed kissing, their lips parted and their tongues glided over each other. Adrien felt sparks of arousal run from his lips down to his cock as it grew hard against his pants.

They parted and Adrien started sucking and nibbling on her warm, exposed neck.

"Oh! Adrien!" Marinette moaned as her hands traveled up his shirt and over his chiseled chest.

Adrien helped her remove his shirt and then moved on to lifting her shirt. 

"Braless? I like it." Adrien gripped one of her round, plump breasts as he started to suck on the other, swirling his tongue around the peek.

Marinette moaned and gripped his hair. She gently tucked at the blond locks and he moaned and released with a pop, hand still kneading the other breast. 

They made quick work of removing their pants and Adrien picked Marinette up princess style to step into the bathtub.

"I think I could have done this myself." Marinette said with a giggle and his overdramatics.

"Where's the fun in that bugaboo. Got to keep you on your toes." 

He laid her down in the bottom of the tub and leaned over her.

His bladder gave a painful twinge and Adrien bit his lip, trying not to relieve himself yet. A few drops escaped and landed on Marinette's pussy. 

They both groaned and Adrien lined himself up, gently pushing into her soaking hole.

"So wet, just for me. I love you milady. So tight." Adrien groaned out as he moved his hips, gently pulling them before slamming them back into her.  
Marinette moved her hips in perfect syncrasy as him and together they worked up a good rhythm. They both moaned as their thrust grew shorter and faster, working eachother up to completion.

Adrien could feel the pressure building in his bladder as he struggled to keep it all contained, occasional drops leaking into her.

He began panting and slowing down as the pressure reached new levels and it was all he could think about.

Marinette saw that he was close to letting go and decided they had both waited long enough.

"Piss in me you dirty cat. Make me yours, inside and out." Marinette moaned at the sudden pressure.

Adrien, at hearing marinette's words, was unable to keep holding and relieved himself with a moan. 

His piss flowed out of her as he filled her up and they continued slamming into each other. 

The relief felt so amazing and Adrien could barely keep himself from finishing right there, but he knew it was better to wait so he kept it contained as he continued to relieve himself inside of her. His piss streaming out of her and down the drain.

Suddenly he felt liquid hit his crotch as marinette began pissing. She released her stream and let it caress his skin before dripping back down, over herself. 

Adrien felt his steam die off as marinettes started to slow down.

He felt the coil in his lower abdomen snap as it became too much for him and he released into her with rocking hips as her stream dribbled to a stop.

She followed moments later with a shout of his name as he captured her lips with his, pulling her into a precious kiss and swallowing her screams.

He pulled out of her and reveled in the piss and cum that flowed out of her.

"That was amazing." Adrien sighed as he helped her up. "We should do that more often."

"Of course. Though how about we get cleaned up for now." Marinette replied, turning on the water to the shower.


	7. Balcony hangouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Chat Noir are hanging out on her balcony. Chat ignors his bladder in favour of hanging out with his princess.

They had been hanging out for about an hour, talking and laughing with each other while drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies and croissants.

This was what they did every Thursday for almost two years. Chat Noir had grown closer to his classmate during the time that he would come and hang out on her balcony.

It had started as a way for him to get to know her without her word salad that only showed up around Adrien. But he found that once he started, he couldn't stop. There was something mesmerizing and addicting about being around her when they were both able to be their true selves.

Presently he found himself weak from laughter, doubled over, gasping for breath. 

"No way! Why would she do that! Alya would never let that happen!" 

"Oh she would and she has." Marinette stated bluntly, trying to keep the corners of her mouth twitching up.

Chat had felt a pressure in his bladder grow during their time together and he regretted having a second hot chocolate as he gasped, trying to suppress the sudden wave that crashed over him during his laughter. 

It was enough to abruptly halt his chuckles and make him gasp as he doubled over again, trying to discreetly find some way to stop himself from leaking.

He felt warm liquid dribble into his suit and he groaned. He had tried so hard to suppress his urge to go in favour of hanging out for longer with marinette but now he regretted that decision as he felt his face flush deep red at the thought of having an accident in front of marinette.

He might not admit it aloud but he had grown quite a crush on her since his visits started and he didn't think he could handle the embarrassment if he lost control in front of her like he was doing.

Marinette looked over at him, concern blazing across her delicate features and if chat wasn't preoccupied with not making a fool of himself he would have admired it better.

But as it were he couldn't and he whined under his breath as another spurt leaked into his suit. The fabric of the fake leather soaking it up as best as it could. He could feel himself growing hard from the pressure of holding back and the arousal he felt from doing just that.

Marinette crouched in front of him, rested her hands on his knees and looked directly into his eyes as she asked "Chat what's wrong? Are you alright? What can I do to help?" 

Chat squeezed his eyes shut and balled his hands into fists, suppressing a whimper as he felt himself leak again. He hoped that the wet spot wasn't visible on his suit.

Marinette gasped as she noticed the wet patch as it grew bigger, the dark fabric turning slightly darker as it absorbed more piss.

"Oh Chat. You should have told me. You could have gone home. Why didn't you?" She asked, her hand under his chin, forcing him to lock eyes with her.

"I didn't want to leave." Chat said under his breath as he shuddered and leaked again, his hand moving to grab himself through his suit in an attempt to stop it from getting worse.

Marinette sighed as she shook her head. "I doubt you can move anywhere like that, much less it to a toilet. Hmm… I'm sorry but I can't think of any options other than letting it happen, I'm sorry." Marinette said as he felt a long stream leak out of him.

He closed his eyes as he felt tears leak out, sliding down his mask. He had never been so embarrassed and he wanted nothing more than to leave. Run away and never come back. Unfortunately he couldn't move. He was stuck here.

He felt arms wrap around him as she sat down next to him on the patio chair. "It's okay Chat. Let go. You can go now. You've been so strong and now you can stop. Let me have it. Piss for me Chaton."

Chat felt the final threads of his control disappear at her whispers and he gasped as he started relieving himself.

The relief of it felt so good that he couldn't help but moan as he felt the heat pool in his suit before running down his legs and onto the chair, dripping down onto the wooden floor. He pissed himself as marinette held him, rocking him back and forth as he basked in the sudden relief. 

He was still pissing in earnest when marinette suddenly got up and saddled his hips. He gasped as his eyes flew open, watching her grind into him as he continued to piss. The liquid soaked her pink pajama pants quickly and she moaned above him, still grinding against him as his warmth spilled against her.

His stream began to slow down and dibbled to a stop as he grabbed her hips, moaning as he thrust up to meet her.

"That was so hot. I don't think I have ever seen anything so beautiful. So warm. I love you Chat! Please don't stop." Marinette moaned as she sped up.

"Oh wow. I want you so bad marinette. I love you too. Can I kiss-" he didn't even get the chance to finish before her lips were on his and they connected in a breathtaking kiss as they ground together in unison.

"Can… Can I piss on you?" Marinette asked. Her grinding slowed down.

"Yes, please. Marinette, fuck. I want you to claim me like I did you. Piss on me Marinette." 

Marinette let out a breathy moan as she relaxed. Letting herself go. She began pissing through her pants and down onto Chats. His cooling piss being replaced by he steaming warm piss as it flowed over him.

The stream trickled down, joining his own piss on the wooden floor of the balcony as it ran down both their legs and pooled on the chair beneath Chat.

They rocked back into each other before she stopped and Chat felt the coil in him tightening as she kept going. Pissing herself on his Dick. The friction they created was driving him further.

Her stream started to slow down just as Chat released, cumming inside his soaked suit. "Marinette!" Chat moaned, his moan setting her off as she came to him moaning her name.

They both panted, staring into each other's eyes as they admired the other.

"I love you marinette." Chat said, leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you too Chat Noir." She said. Returning the kiss with just as much enthusiasm.

Chat chuckled, pulling back enough to look her in the eyes. His forehead rested against her own. "If I had known a little piss would have led to this I would have pissed myself a long time ago. Will you be my girlfriend princess?"

"Yes." Marinette whispered, attacking his lips once again.

"I should probably go home now. I think we both need to get cleaned up. See you tomorrow?" Chat asked as she got up off him, both standing.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Chat stepped out of the large puddle they had made and kissed her once more before taking his leave. Going home to shower and get berated by a very livid Plagg. He would need to give him a lot of camembert after this, but he found he wouldn't have changed anything.


	8. Akuma Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir really has to go during an akuma fight.

"Look out!" Ladybug called from where she stood atop a lamppost.

Chat Noir dived for cover as the akuma went baraling over his head, just to his right. He could feel the wind from the force of it.

They had been battling this akuma for more than four hours and Chat was losing hope of making it out with his dignity.

He had felt his concentration slipping slowly as the akuma attack wore on and it was getting increasingly difficult to focus on the akuma.

He had been battling on a full bladder from the beginning of the fight and he was sure that his only reason for not bursting yet was thanks to the superstrength his super suit gave him. He was sure that the second he detransformed he would let loose. 

He vowed to himself that this could not happen until this akuma was defeated.

"Are you ok Chat? You've been abnormally quiet and distracted." Ladybug asked in concern as they landed next to each other on a nearby rooftop to regroup.

"Purrfectly fine milady. Maybe we could defeat him soon though?" Chat asked through gritted teeth and a strained smile.

His legs were beginning to shake with strain and he could feel sweat trickling down his back and forehead.

Ladybug gave him a disbelieving glare but agreed.

Ten minutes and a lucky charm of a stuffed bear later and Ladybug captured the akuma and held out he fist for their usual fist bump.

Chat briefly bumped his fist with hers, looking around frantically for a place that would be safe to detransform and the impending flood after. There was nowhere.

"Chat? Can I speak to you for a minute. It will just be quick."

Chat reluctantly agreed and followed her to a rooftop where they could talk in private.

At this point Chat was clenching his fists and bouncing from foot to foot, avoiding eye contact with his partner at all costs.

"What made you so distracted today, kitty? I'm concerned. You're not normally like this so it must be serious." Ladybug gripped his hand tightly with two of hers as though in encouragement.

Chats face flamed with colour, he could feel the heat travelling throughout his body. "N-nothings wrong bugaboo, just peachy." Chat said as convincingly as he could.

He failed.

"Are you hurt? Is it civilian trouble? Anything I could do to help?" Ladybug asked as she gripped his hand even tighter as though afraid he would run if she didn't physically keep him there.

Come to think of it he would. Later consciences be damned.

Chat swallowed hard and shook his head. His hands shook as did the rest of his body and he could feel his control slipping through his fingers. He desperately wanted to go but Ladybug was still holding him there.

"I need to go." Chat said thickly, his voice barely audible.

"What's so desperate that you can't talk to me. You never want to leave after a fight? It must be serious." Ladybug persisted and Chat just about growled at her.

Instead he let out an involuntary high whine as he felt himself starting to relieve himself.

He clenched every last available muscle to try to stop the flow. It slowed down but didn't stop, he kept leaking into his slowly saturating suit in front of the love of his life.

"Please." He begged, wanting nothing less than to piss himself in front of the love of his life. his shame right there for her to see.

"Please what? Chat, tell me." Ladybug demanded, clearly missing the problem.  
Chat felt his face flush a deeper shade of red as he felt the last of his diminishing control slip and he started pissing in earnest into his suit, right there in front of Ladybug.

He wanted to curl into a ball as he watched her look down toward the sound of his stream hitting the roof.

Ladybug gasped as she finally understood what the problem was. Unfortunately it was too late.

They couldn't do anything but watch as Chat pissed into his suit and watched it trickle down his legs and onto the roof where it collected in a steady growing puddle.

Ladybug still had a hold of his hand as she watched with fascination as he let his bladder empty completely for the first time in hours.

His stream started to slow down to a trickle as he noticed that Ladybug hadn't moved away and was also standing in the considerable sized puddle beneath his feet.

"I'm so sorry Ladybug! I didn't mean to!" Chat took his hand from hers and brought them both up to his burning face.

"Oh kitty. I should be the one who's sorry. I should have noticed or not pushed. I'm not mad. I promise. God knows I have had my fair share of accidents after long akumas."

Chat peered at her through his fingers, not believing her words.

He closed his eyes and shook his head.

He let out a gasp as he felt her take his hands away from his face and hug him tightly.

"Ladybug, you'll get wet!" Chat gasped and she just held him tighter in response.

Her earrings let out a sudden frantic chorus of beeps and they parted from each other.

"Stay safe! Bug out!" Ladybug said as she took off with a zip of her yoyo.

Chat left moments after, returning home to clean and face plagg's wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to give me feedback.


End file.
